¿Lujuria o Codicia?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Suponiendo que el sexo es una de las necesidades básicas del ser vivo, eso explicaría su falta de discreción ante ese despreocupado y dulce joven.#OneShot/Viñeta#GowtherxGeeraxArthur#ArthurxMerlinxGowther#GowtherxArthur#GowtherxGeera#MerlinxArthur#RelacionesHomosexualesyHeterosexuales#Yaoi#ChicoxChica#ChicoxChico


**Soy una perfecta máquina afinada de fics dedicados a GowtherxArthur, por ahora la única máquina *suelta aire* eso me hace recordar mis inicios en el BanxKing, siendo la única que escribía de la pareja, ahora no soy la única, pero ya no encuentro más historias U-U.**

 **Por lo cual disfruten de la siguiente historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **Si no te gusta la pareja, la temática, no sé qué haces pasando la palabra con letras grandes.**

 **ADVERTENCIA 2:**

 **¿Por qué pasaron la primera advertencia sino les gusta la pareja?**

 **ADVERTENCIA 3:**

 **Muy tarde para retirarse, ¿no?**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suave piel al contacto, transpirando ante los movimientos continuos de su pelvis contra el interior húmedo, escuchando los compasados gemidos, sujetándole por los hombros y apretando las sabanas.

Un golpe profundo que le provoca retorcerse debajo de él anhelando por más contacto.

Esas bellas lagrimas repletas de placer.

Porque el placer lleva al amor, esa es la mejor muestra de tal sentimiento, cuando dos cuerpos se unen en el acto físico, un coito desmedido.

Sus lacios cabellos oscuros en cascada, sujetándole por la cintura con una mano y la otra levantando su flequillo hasta depositar un dulce beso en su frente. Apreciando el escarlata de sus mejillas aumentar por una muestra espontanea de cariño, ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos para rozar sus labios ligeramente, iniciando una repartición de estos por cada parte llegando al cuello, donde muerde con los caninos dejando marca.

Frente a frente, extiende una sonrisa, rogando por continuar y sentir todo ese amor que se profesan, ese amor que la salvo de ser una demonio.

Porque es gracias al amor de Gowther que consigue sobreponerse y ser más fuerte.

El amor es indestructible.

* * *

Admira la flexibilidad y tensión dispuesta por sus músculos en cada movimiento, extender la espada, frenar con el escudo, hacerse a un lado y avanzar con precisión.

Una increíble destreza por los años de entrenamiento que le han forjado para ser el guerrero que apoyo a Lionés y el Rey de Camelot.

El combate da por finalizado, entrega las armas agradecido por su tiempo antes sus aun pobre habilidades de combate, contrarrestando dicha respuesta con alabanzas y ánimos por todos los caballeros presentes.

Sin perder un segundo, Merlin toma la palabra, acariciando los cabellos húmedos de Arthur, felicitándole ante sus logros obtenidos sacando una reluciente sonrisa dirigida a ella. Dejando su satisfacción por el avance de habilidades, ella, da explicaciones en cuanto a ciertos movimientos, cambios y otras observaciones pasadas por Arthur que podrían llevarle a tener aperturas durante una pelea real donde quizás ella no estará de apoyo.

Momentos de jugueteo y confianza en su poder son claves esenciales durante luchas en que se busque triunfar con ingenio, suficiente, como para desequilibrar mentalmente al otro, obteniendo ventaja.

\- Entendido.

Resulta obvio, tal satisfacción por unas cuantas frases y su mera presencia, incluso pocos caballeros astutos de susurrar entre si y reír, otros discretos que regalan pequeñas sonrisas de lado.

Arthur Pendragon esta perdidamente enamorado de Merlin.

Su amor que le ha hecho volverse Rey de Camelot. Nuevamente sale a relucir esa increíble verdad de los sentimientos y el valor intrínseco que parece ser obvio ante todos menos para Gowther.

Geera le dio todo de sí, su vida, su alma, su cuerpo y su amor, pero continuaba sin experimentar tal increíble cambio que lo motivara a declarar frases heroicas.

Dicha concentración es momentáneamente pausada al coincidir con Arthur, recibiendo una gran sonrisa combinando con el movimiento de su mano en un "Hola", corresponde de la misma manera, teniendo al violáceo riendo.

El amor de Arthur, uno autentico lo hace relucir como cristales puros a diferencia del amor de Geera, uno inventada con alteraciones mentales terminando en un acantilado de desesperación.

\- "Tal vez, solo necesito un sujeto experimental distinto" – piensa dirigiendo su andar a la salida, ignorando las risas de Pendragon.

* * *

Completamente rojo, sujetado en el lecho de su habitación por blancas y delicadas manos, con ojos dorados registrando cada expresión y movimiento. Deseando profundamente tener algo más que una simple toalla en su cintura, además que su captor portaba un camisón femenino extremadamente grande y con los botones desabrochados hasta la cintura otorgándole una vista a todo su pálido pecho.

Cuestionar su intrusión es considerado innecesario, prefiere indagar por las razones que le llevan a actuar de algo considerado como violación, pero en silencio baja su rostro, juntando las puntas de sus narices. No niega los nervios y posterior excitación, incluso encontrarlo increíblemente hermoso, simplemente es inentendible, ¿Por qué?, hace eco constantemente hasta que los labios finos toman los propios moviéndose suavemente, identificando la textura, sabor y forma. Todo ellos le lleva a cerrar sus ojos, dejándose llevar, ignorando la liberación de sus muñecas y ahora le abraza desesperadamente.

Recuerdos del aire los separan, teniendo la duda pintada con la excitación ascendiendo, Gowther se adelanta, besando castamente los labios de Arthur.

\- Te deseo.

Piensa que la sorpresa en el joven monarca fue provocada por su honesta respuesta, sin saber, que se trataba del cambio en su siempre común neutral expresión, tintineando con el rosado de sus pómulos y sonriendo ligeramente.

O, probablemente, no quería saberlo.

Eso dejo de importar, en cuanto Arthur lo jalo del cuello para besarlo desesperado, comenzando a rodar por la cama, restregando sus cuerpos desesperadamente.

¿Es quizás, deseo, amor o curiosidad?

Simplemente permitan sentirse mutuamente, lo demás es posible que de igual justo ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Otra idea, absurda, jajaja, son algunas historias guardadas, espero que se me ocurran más en el futuro.**

 **:v Y si a Gowther si le gusta Arthur pero no sabe cómo decirlo.**

 **Y**

 **¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto",** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

 **Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
